What Happens When You Have An Annoying Mentor
by mossdawn
Summary: Creekpaw is sick of Tinybreeze's bickering now more than ever after the death of his love, Brightpaw. How will he fix this problem? One-Shot, Rated K


**Hi! This is Mossdawn here! I hope you guys like my second One-Shot on Warriors. My own characters again. Characters you need to know or is mentioned (bolded in story):**

**_AirClan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Creekpaw: dark grey tom with a white chest and underbelly and deep green eyes<strong>

**Tinybreeze: small pale gray she-cat with a cold stare (blue eyes)**

**Stonefall: dark grey tom with green eyes**

**Featherstar:light grey she-cat with dark royal blue eyes.**

**Mistwhisper: foggy blue tom with small amber eyes**

**Shinepaw: silver she-cat with twinkling amber-blue eyes**

**Spottedsky: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and brown-black eyes**

**Flickerflame: pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Falconcry: dark brown tom with light blue eyes**

**Applefur: reddish-br****own she-cat with amber-green eyes**

**Brightpaw: dead beautiful cream she-cat with warm brown eyes**

**Owl-eye: old, dusty brown tom with one blind eye**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope it is successful because I put a lot of hard work into it and actually my netbook broke and now they are fixing it (BestBuy Geek Squad lol) and I'm updating this new work from my aunt's computer. :")<em>**

**So tell me what you think about it and I want a lot of reviews anon or not! Thanks and enjoy! :]**

* * *

><p><em>What Happens When You Have An Annoying Mentor<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, I know! I…I know, I KNOW Tinybreeze!" I yelled. I quickly dropped my head when I said that. Uh-oh, more punishment?<p>

"**Creekpaw**! You've no right to speak to me like that! That's it! No gathering for you!" **Tinybreeze** growled. Yes, TInybreeze is my mentor as you probably have guessed. And, I hate her. HATE her. We're the same size but her jaw never stops moving! So annoying!

**Tinybreeze** stomped away to the Warrior's Den. She…she never stops talking! I'm so tired of her! No wonder she does not have a mate. The only cat that has experienced her more than I, is **Stonefall**, her brother. We both have sympathy for eachother. It's true. But, I'm really furious. ONE little mistake I do, she gives me a punishment immediately! When I actually get something RIGHT, she never says "Good job!" or "Well done!".

Only **Stonefall** and** Spottedsky**, my mother praises me.

You know what? I'm going to ask for a better mentor! I can't get through this anymore, because…well…because of…**Brightpaw**. She was the daughter of **Stonefall** and **Flickerflame**. Yeah, WAS. She died because of a stupid monster. I'll never chase EarthClan to the Thunderpath again. I loved her. She was so beautiful, pretty, positive, strong, and smart and didn't catch the talkative side of **Tinybreeze**! I was so depressed when she died, it has been three moons! Ever since, **Tinybreeze**'s bickering has been painful and now I have no one to take the pain away.

So, now I'm going to **Featherstar**..Op! Great, **Mistwhisper** is in my way. "I'm afraid you can't speak to **Featherstar** right now. She's sleeping."

I gave a silent growl. "Tell me when she's awake. I must speak to her right away!"

"You can tell me." He whispered. You see, **Mistwhisper** was the exact opposite of **Tinybreeze** even though they were brother and sister. Instead of yelling, he would…whisper…like **Brightpaw**. Gentle, calm and soothing.

I shook my head. "It's personal."

**Mistwhisper** smiled. "Okay, go eat. I can hear your stomach growl."

I just realized I was hungry. I nodded and turned to the open moor. I took a medium sized rabbit. **Shinepaw** padded beside me. She looked hungry. "Hi, **Creekpaw**."

I smiled. "Hey, want to share?" She looked relieved that I asked. I still don't get it, if she's my sister why should she be shy?

"Sure, thanks." She took a bite before I took mine. "**Applefur** is so harsh! She's not a good explainer on herbs! Especially yarrow, I learned that from one of the elders!"

"Which one?" I asked.

"**Owl-eye**." She replied. I rolled my eyes. "Please, you should be **Tinybreeze's** apprentice if you want REAL harsh. And, she NEVER keeps her jaw shut!"

**Shinepaw** let the juice of the tasty rabbit **Falconcry** obviously caught, by his scent, into her system. "Well at least YOU can change mentors. I can't. And you know I hate fighting."

I thought about that for a second. "You're right. I tried to go to **Featherstar**, but **Mistwhisper** told me she was sleeping." **Shinepaw** shifted in her position. Our eyes met. "Surely…**Mistwhisper** will tell you when **Featherstar** wakes up."

I studied **Shinepaw** for a while as she looked away. It was a good thing to have her as my sister. "Yeah."

The rabbit was finished. "I'm going hunting, I'll take the bones with me." **Shinepaw** licked her lips. "Okay, thanks for the good meal. See you later!" I waved a 'good-bye' with my tail. I sighed as I took the bones to the dirtplace. I dug a hole and placed the bones in and just as I tried to sneak by myself without a mentor, **Mistwhisper** was there.

"Hello, **Creekpaw**. I thought you might try to sneak out after your…quarrel with **Tinybreeze**."

My eyes widened in alarm. "I…I wasn't trying sneaking!"

"Oh? Then why were you heading for outside of the moor through the only tunnel, using the rabbit bones as an excuse?"

My mind worked fast. As usual! FINE, it was a miracle. "Well, on…on the w-way here, there was a really…gross dung back there. It wasn't even buried well! So, I was going to go through the main entrance." It seemed convincing even with the stuttering. I guess it was stupid of me trying to sneak out when anyone can see you try.

"Hmm…well **Featherstar** is awake."

My ears pricked up and I rushed out, remembering my lie, so I went through the main entrance. When I got to **Featherstar's** den, I stopped myself for a moment. Took a deep breath and walked in. "**Featherstar**?"

**Featherstar's** dark blue eyes gazed on me. "Hello **Creekpaw**. Is something wrong?" I shifted my paws. "No, I mean…yes. It's just that…I don't like **Tinybreeze**! I mean, she's a…good mentor. She always—"

**Featherstar** put her fluffy gray tail over my muzzle. "Shush, I know. **Shinepaw** told me all about it."

"Really? And?"

"I've decided for me to be your mentor. I haven't had one in a long time" I smiled brightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" **Featherstar** grinned back.

"Let's announce it." She lead the way out. "Let all cat's fast enough to catch a rabbit gather beneath here, the tall tree."

Everyone gathered around the tall tree. "I've decided that **Creekpaw** is officially my mentor, and not **Tinybreeze's**"

I looked around for **Tinybreeze** and checked for her expression. Ha! That's what you get you piece of…okay I'm not going to say it. She glared at me and then at Featherstar and walked back into her den.

"That is all. This clan meeting is over." **Featherstar** finished.

Ha! What are you gonna do now, **Tinybreeze**? Instead of wasting energy on talking to me, talk to a tree and hold your breath until it replies!

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! I hope you liked it! Wanted to add a bit amusement to the very end. Review! And don't forget to read Dawnstream's Bravery! You can find it on my profile!<strong>


End file.
